


and I hold within my hand grains of the golden sand

by englishghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: And he can feel the concrete roof against his bony back. Bucky's fingers find his, calloused and warm. Above them, the fireworks are too bright, and the air too hot.





	and I hold within my hand grains of the golden sand

“I missed you,” he says, even though it doesn't even begin to describe it. _I walked around with a you-shaped hole in my chest_ , would be more precise. _It was like having an asthma attack. I felt like I died too. I wanted to_.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Bucky runs a hand through his short hair. "I didn't want to go again. I never did."  
  
“Just... stay.”

And he can feel the concrete roof against his bony back. Bucky's fingers find his, calloused and warm. Above them, the fireworks are too bright, and the air too hot.  
  
"They're for you," Bucky whispers into his year. His face is young again. “Happy birthday to you,” he singsongs.  
  
“I don't want them,” he says, because the fireworks are getting louder and louder, their light and noise drowning everything. "Bucky?" he calls out, and he knows he sounds desperate, but he can't see him anymore.  
  
_Steve?_ comes the answer, and the hand on crumples to dust.  
  
Steve wakes up with his hand tangled in the sheets, his breathing loud in the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Edgar Allan Poe's A Dream Within a Dream
> 
> Feel free to come cry about Infinity War with me on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
